the female warrior
by orc-of-skyrim
Summary: To save her father from death in the army, she secretly goes in his place and becomes one of China's greatest heroines in the process. Her name is May. this is her story how she became the hero of china and met her husband. Will the Fa family's second child have night mares of her sisters death haunt her while she fights for the country and falls in love?


"Quiet and demure ... graceful, polite, delicate, refined, poised ..."  
I pick up a paintbrush and makes a mark on my arm. " ... punctual!".  
Suddenly the rooster calls out "Aaiee!". I fall of my bed and I get up while  
Blowing on my arm. "Little brother! Little brother! Little-". I find little brother sleeping on the floor. I poke him with my foot and he wakes up barking."Ah! There you are!.Who's the smartest doggy in the world? C'mon, smart boy! Can you help me with my chores today?". I tie a sack of chicken feed to his back, complete with a pole and a bone attached. Little Brother immediately chases the bone, running promptly into a wall and then out the door, scattering grain everywhere. I laugh and when I was going to step I tripped over a chicken.

I get up and brush myself off. I enter the prayer house but Before I enter I hear my father "Honorable Ancestors ... please help may impress the Matchmaker today". I didn't notice Little Brother, followed by a herd of chickens, bursts into the family temple."Please, please help her".  
"Father, I brought you some ... Whoop!". I bang into my father, he catches the tea pot on his cane while the cups hit the ground and shatter  
"May...".  
"I brought a spare!".  
"May ...".  
"Remember, the doctor said three cups of tea in the morning and three at night".  
"You should already be in town. We're counting on you to ...".  
"Uphold the family honor. Don't worry, Father. I won't let you down. Wish me luck!" I said running out the house and to my horses.  
"Hurry! I'm going to ... pray some more!".

I come riding up to my mother, and hop off.  
"I'm here! What? But, Mama, I had to-".  
"None of your excuses. Now, let's get you cleaned up" she said pushing me into the house.  
"This is what you give me to work with?  
Well, honey, I've seen worse.  
We're going to turn this sow's ear  
Into a silk purse".  
The woman takes all my clothes off and pushes me into a bath.  
"It's freezing!" I said shivering.  
"It would've been warm, if you were here on time " my mother said.  
"We'll have you, washed and dried  
Primped and polished till you glow with pride  
Just my recipe for instant bride  
You'll bring honor to us all".

"May, what's this?" She said pointing to my wrist.  
"Uh ... notes ... in case I forget something".  
"Wait and see, when we're through  
Boys will gladly go to war for you  
With good fortune  
And a great hairdo  
You'll bring honor to us all.  
A girl can bring her family  
Great honor in one way  
By striking a good match  
And this might be the day  
Men want girls with good taste".  
"Calm, Obedience, Who work fast-paced,  
With good breeding And a tiny waist".  
"You'll bring honor to us all.  
We all must serve our Emperor  
Who guards us from the Huns  
A man by bearing arms  
A girl by bearing sons  
When we're through,  
You can't fail  
Like a lotus blossom, soft and pale  
How could any fellow say, "No sale"?  
You'll bring honor to us all!".  
"There, you're ready" my mother said putting a flower in my hair.  
"Ancestors, hear my plea,  
Please don't let me make a fool of me  
And to not uproot my family tree  
Keep my father standing tall.  
Scarier than the Undertaker,  
We are meeting our matchmaker!  
Destiny, guard our girls,  
Help our future as it fast unfurls  
Please look kindly on these cultured pearls  
Each a perfect porcelain doll ...  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us  
Please bring honor to us all! "

"Fa may?" Said the match maker.  
I stand up without saying a word.  
" silent type men like that".  
We enter the building and when we enter she puts something around my waist.  
" not too skinny ... good for bearing sons".  
The woman sits then I sit. "Recite the Final Admonition"  
"Fulfill your duties, calmly and respectively. Um, reflect before you Act! This shall bring you honor and glory" I said.  
"Now, pour the tea. To please your future in-laws, you must demonstrate a sense of dignity".  
I fill the cup with the tea and she drinks it. She looks in the inside and then looks at me frightened.

" get out!" She yells and I look at her in confusion. " GET OUT!". I get up and run out of the building in tears. I run past my mother and the crowd of people. I get on my horse and ride as fast as the horse can run. When I get home At the farm.  
I'm greeted with a warm smile by my father, but, humiliated, I turn away and takes Ash to the stable.

"Look at me ... I will never pass for a perfect bride  
Or a perfect daughter  
Can it be?  
I'm not meant to play this part?  
Now I see  
That if I were truly to be myself  
I would break my family's heart.  
Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide  
Who I am, though I've tried  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am inside?  
When will my reflection show  
Who I am, inside?".

I sit on the bench by the blossom tree about to cry. My father sits next to me.

"My, my, what beautiful blossoms we have this year. But look, this one's late. I bet when it blooms, it will be the most beautiful of all" he said smiling at me. " may, what did the woman say who you will marry?". " she never told me. She just yelled at me to get out".

Suddenly there is a Drum sound  
"What is it?" I asked.  
We run to the gate entrance of the city and we see Imperial soldiers and Chi Fu come riding over a hill.

"Citizens! I bring a proclamation from the Imperial City! The Huns have invaded China! By order of the Emperor, one man from every family must serve in the Imperial Chow Family! The yang Family!The Fa Family! ".  
"No!" I said immediately crying on my mothers shoulder.  
My father walks over to Chi Fu.  
"I am ready to serve the Emperor" he said taking the scroll.

I run back to the house and enter my room.

At dinner i didn't want to come out. My mother and grandmother tried to get me to eat but I still won't come out. I heard the door open and I look up and see my father carrying a bowl of rice with chicken and a cup of tea. I lay back down and curl in a ball. He sets the food on my night stand. I feel his hand on my shoulder. " may, you need to eat". " I'm...not...hungry" I said in sobs. He sighs and leaves my room.

One hour later

I sit up and eat my food. Then I just got a crazy idea.

I walk into the Family Temple and lights a stick, placing it in a hanging statue of a small hawk. I run into my parent's room, taking the scroll and leaving my hair comb. Taking my father's sword, I cut my hair short and puts on my father's armor. I get as much food I can and up it in a bag. I Go out to the stable, i mount Ash and sets off for the army.

Two days later

I find my way to the imperial army base. I set up camp in a near by forest. I started my practice on walking and talking like a man. "Okay. Okay, how about this Excuse me, where do I sign in? Ah, I see you have a sword. I have one, too. They're very manly, and strong". I fumbled with the sword, dropping it on the rolls with laughter, and is hit by my shoe.  
"I'm working on it! Oh, who am I fooling. It'd take a miracle to get me into the army".  
Suddenly I see a smoke figure on a rock." Did I hear someone ask for a miracle! Lemme hear ya say, Aaah! ".  
"Aaah!" I said running to hid behind my horse.  
"Get ready, May, your seventeen halation is at hand, for I have been sent by your ancestors to guide you through your masquerade!. So heed my words, cause if the army finds out you're a girl, the penalty is death".  
"Who are you?" I asked.  
"Who am I? WHO am I? I am the guardian of lost souls! I am the powerful, the pleasurable, the indestructible quill ".  
I stare at the hawk for a moment.  
"Ah, I'm pretty cute, huh?".  
Ash steps all over the hawk.  
"My ancestors sent a eagle to help me?".  
"Hey, hawk, hawk, not eagle. I don't do that scream thing".  
"You're ... um ...".  
"Intimidating? All inspiring?".  
" tiny" I said with a small laugh.

"Of course! I am travel-sized, for your convenience. If I was my REAL size, your cow here would die of fright. DOWN, Bucky My powers are beyond your mortal imagination. For instance, my eyes can see straight through your armor." I slap the hawk and he falls off the horse. "Alright! That's it! Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family! Make a note of this. Dishonor on you, dishonor on your sheep, dis-". I covered his beak.  
"Stop! I'm sorry! I'm sorry. I'm just nervous. I've never done this before".  
"Then you're gonna have to trust me. And don't you slap me no more. You clear on that?Alright. Okey-dokey! Let's get this show on the road! Saw get the bags' Let's move it heifer".

I look behind me and see a Northern saw-whet owl Bird trying to fly with the bags. I chuckle and the owl screamed with a mad look on its face. " don't laugh at saw he doesn't like it" said quill.


End file.
